


Worry

by RocioWrites



Series: The Subtle Art of Pairing the Shadow King and the Devilish Twin #2 [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kyokao Pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about Kaoru and actually understands both Tamaki and Kaoru’s point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

Renge is an unstoppable force, like a hurricane with her strength and determination and the way she sweeps over anything and everything. The way she can switch from playfully scheming into fully manipulative speculator is amazing. Kyouya envies that a bit, because she counts with people underestimating her – he, on the other hand, always runs with the preconception that people overestimate him. Not a bad thing intrinsically; however, it is tiresome and cancels the surprise effect most of the times.

Kyouya is glad she has him so much esteem since she is brilliant in her devices and a helpful hand in more occasions than one. Renge laughs like the world is at her feet and she protests with fire in her heart when her ideas are denied, he likes that and he identifies with that passion even if he doesn’t show it as her.

After every meeting they hold, she always leaves him with a buzzing residual energy that makes him feel too powerful. It’s different from the power and encouragement that Tamaki gives him, and it’s different from the protection and invincibility that the whole Host Club gives him. Nonetheless, it’s very useful and it burns within him.

He breathes calmly, totally in control of his emotions as usual, dispersing said energy. Totally moved by Renge’s happiness at the success of the latest photo-shoot and even happier about the one they’re releasing sometime next week. As a manager, she’s impeccable and Kyouya appreciates the help – he appreciates it more because it’s done out of loyalty and pleasure, he can relate.

He blows over his cup of tea once before taking a sip, enjoying the silence and solitude that the Third Music Room offers now that no one’s around. It’s kind of late but Kyouya has no rush so he sits and stares at his beloved laptop taking the time to finish his tea before finishing his work. It’s not much what’s left to do, he just has to look at the pictures Renge has chosen and read the attached comments to approve it all so it can be printed and sold.

Soft wind dances into the room while the last of sunlight extinguishes in a purple and blue haze. He sits the empty cup on the table serving as desk and goes through the folder with the pictures, watching quickly but carefully every one. They’re all staged but now and then some ‘behind the scene type’ of photographs mix in and end up in the magazines. Kyouya has a secret liking for those.

He indulges in small smiles now and then, amazed at how these seven people – so different, yet so similar at core – fit together perfectly in every almost-too-natural pose, smiles bright and sincere.

Tamaki’s candid warmth is easily spotted and his inherent glowing goodness shows. Haruhi carries with her a lovely aura, the way people perceive her as nothing but true to herself and nicely selfless does reflect on her smiles and the way she handles herself around whoever is appearing in the picture with her. Mori and Hani are probably the ones who people expect less of and definitely the ones with the most power around there, these secretive super elite kind of guys. Hani is so deviously sweet and adorable that it makes you want to hug the lights out of him, what with his tiny frame and his big, glossy eyes. Mori is definitely the most loyal and selfless person in the world, his calm and seriousness just allows him to be this silent protector – physically and emotionally, mind you. The twins, aside from their refined fashion sense and extremely good looks, are wicked whichever way you look at it; bordering on indecent and true passionate love, they gaze into each other’s eyes and hug possessively like there’s nothing to hide when in fact they hide away in their own world privately testing everyone who tries to get in. He doesn’t inspect further his own photographs.

Kyouya likes all the pictures so far, making a few amends to the text that should accompany each but nothing major. He’s pleased, as always Renge does her job exceedingly perfect.

Then, something catches his attention. This one is not staged, that much he can say. They’re all in the picture so he tries his best to remember the moment; however, the image talks better than his memory for once. Tamaki is sitting in this huge individual sofa, a cute sad expression on his face, eyes directed at Haruhi who is sitting on another couch at his right with Mori and Hani, eating cake and sipping what seems to be tea completely ignoring the blond. Kaoru’s smiling hugely draped haphazardly over the back of Tamaki’s seat. In front of the King, Kyouya is seated checking his phone with a hidden amused smile, Hikaru’s sitting at his left on the arm rest, laughing at whatever made Tamaki look like a kicked puppy.

Absentmindedly, Kyouya wonders if they really are the family Tamaki wishes them to be – not conventionally but not completely dysfunctional either. It’s like a miracle probably, that they’ve found each other and that they’ve come together as real friends. It’s actually Tamaki’s doing, he’s the miracle worker in this case, Kyouya gives credit when it’s due.

Without more preambles, he sends the corrections to Renge with succinct instructions and a promise of a gift in exchange for her hard work as a manager. He’s about to turn his laptop off when he decides to check the other ‘behind the scene’ kind of pictures that didn’t make it to his review.

He does indulge himself, Kyouya thinks distractedly while searching for the right folder and double clicking on the first image archive the little white arrow rests on.

Tamaki is in the middle of changing clothes and somehow got himself stuck with the shirt, the twins are each at either side of him laughing exaggeratedly and neither of them doing anything to help.

Mori is holding Usa-chan protectively with the most impassive face ever seen, Hani at his side patting Tamaki’s head and consoling him apparently. Kyouya can see himself in the background talking with Haruhi, both of them turned away from the camera.

In the next one, Tamaki is only a blur of color and movement on the right side making Kyouya and the twins the ones at the centre. The three of them are looking at the blond with smirks on their faces like the scheming evil masterminds they’re known to be. He doesn’t fail to notice that Kaoru is a step closer to him than Hikaru.

Suddenly, Kyouya doesn’t feel like going through these pictures anymore. He sighs and wonders why this tiny detail means so much to him – why is it that Kaoru standing closer means something to him? It probably has something to do with the fact that they’ve been sharing secrets or that they’ve been spending plenty of time together. He doesn’t know. And although he cares, he just stores all these theories and doubts for further analysis later on.

The door opens slightly and soundlessly, light flickers inside the Third Music Room shifting, showing a shadow coming in.

“Kyouya.” The voice is soft and understanding in a way that amazes him, the change from foolish Tamaki to pensive Tamaki is really smooth.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing here?” Tamaki asks while closing the door, submerging the club room into semi darkness again. The boy carefully approaches him until he’s standing right behind him.

“Club work.” Kyouya murmurs and doesn’t rush to close the laptop or to hide from the other that he’s looking at pictures.

“Are these the photographs for the new magazine?” He leans into his personal space but by now, Kyouya is used to it. “This can’t be one of them!” He protests pointing at the blurry image of himself.

Kyouya smiles and shakes his head. “Not at all. I’ve already sent Renge-san the ones that will be printed.”

Tamaki blows out air and he feels it on the side of his face; the Host King notices and smiles apologetically resting his hands on Kyouya’s shoulder.

“You’re tense.” He says, fingers already working on muscles, massaging what he can reach with practice and attention. Tamaki doesn’t say anything about why Kyouya’s stuck watching this particular picture and he doesn’t say anything when the laptop is finally turned off. “Have you heard the rumors?” His voice is controlled and tender as if he knows Kyouya won’t like what he’s about to say.

The Shadow King relaxes into the touch, closing his eyes before taking his glasses off.

“I hear a lot of rumors, Tamaki. You need to be more precise if you want me to understand.”

“About Kaoru.”

He opens his eyes abruptly but otherwise, remains passive and compliant letting Tamaki’s hands work the tension out of his stiff back. Yes, he won’t like what Tamaki’s about to say, he can tell from the tone of voice his friend is using.

“What about Kaoru?” Kyouya puts his glasses back on and straightens his back, Tamaki stops his ministrations and rounds him to sit on the table at Kyouya’s right side.

“He’s been spending time with Ichigawa Makoto from 1-B.” No need to clarify who she is. Kyouya blinks, he was obviously waiting for some other type of information to be thrust into his hands. “The twins and even Haruhi have been having lunch at the cafeteria with her and I’ve heard people saw Kaoru and Makoto-san in the library together too.” He pauses and Kyouya pierces him with a warning look. _Spill_. “Just Kaoru and Makoto-san. Together, alone. In the library.” Kyouya arches an eyebrow at him. “And I’ve heard they went to a commoners’ game arcade alone together too.” Tamaki finally voices.

Kyouya thinks about it. He can see why Makoto would want to spend time with Kaoru, because she wouldn’t have to pretend and she’s not made for hiding her true self; they also share that energetic and mischievous personality that’s a bit more tamed than Hikaru’s for example. And as Kaoru was sensitive at it, she probably can _feel_ he’s struggling with his sexuality too; she can’t know for sure but she can sense it.

“Are you worried they’re dating?” He stands up picking up his things and conveniently forgetting the tea cup.

“Aren’t you?” Tamaki contradicts, fighting his question with another one. “It’s not good for the club if the princesses think that the hosts are committed with someone else already.” He moves away from the table and follows Kyouya.

“Should I be worried then?” Kyouya smiles so sweetly that it terrifies Tamaki.

“It’s just a rumor for now.”

“Are _you_ worried?”

“I— I don’t—.” Tamaki splutters. “Yes, I am.” He confesses in a whisper. “You noted he didn’t want to come over with Haruhi and Hikaru to our sleep-over. I just— Do you think he’s mad at me? Do you think I came in between Hikaru, Haruhi and him?”

“Has his attitude changed towards you? Has he been behaving differently around you?” Kyouya questions, storing Tamaki’s worry in his mind too. He has a hard time understanding what this has to do with Makoto-san and is taken aback by the indirect approach Tamaki chose.

“Uh… No. Not really. I don’t think so.” Tamaki replies after a few moments of silent consideration.

“Then there you have your answer.” Kyouya’s voice carries a finality to it that shouldn’t be questioned. However, Tamaki sticks his bottom lip out and his eyes turn into these huge puppy dog eyes, Kyouya’s battle is already lost. He sighs. “What do you want me to do?”

Violet eyes light up like bonfires and he starts to ramble excitedly about his new idea for the next weekend so they can spend it together, he makes it clear that his plan is talking to Kaoru on his own to figure out if everything’s fine between them. Kyouya wants to hit his head against the nearest wall – or maybe smack Tamaki hard enough to shut him up. He doesn’t and pretends to listen, making mental notes of what will need to be done for Tamaki’s idea to happen.

He thinks about Kaoru and actually understands both Tamaki and Kaoru’s points of view.

“Okay, okay. I’ll make it happen.” Kyouya assures and rushes Tamaki to go, they need to get home.

“I knew I could count on you!”  He cheers loudly and tackles him.

Kyouya slaps Tamaki, no real force or heat into it, just enough to make the Host King release him. Tamaki whines loudly but smiles a big, cheerful smile. He gets it, Kyouya indulges Tamaki even more than himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m aware that in anime!canon and according to the twins the magazines/booklets sold with pictures of the boys contain photographs that they don’t know when were taken – but I find that creepy so I’m changing it and stating they actually have photo-shoots regularly because this is my ‘verse and I do what I want with it!


End file.
